


Let Me See Your G-20

by earlgreytea68



Category: Inception (2010), the special relationship - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68
Summary: This is a fic that is Twitter reaction to events in QueenThayet's The Special Relationship.You know those pictures from Delhi must have been amazing.





	Let Me See Your G-20

**Author's Note:**

> CONGRATULATIONS!!!

k, HOLD UP, are you seeing the photos coming out of the summit?????? --@Heather283

I need everyone to STOP AND LOOK AT THIS. presandpm.jpg --@Heather283

@Heather283 ...what are they even supposed to be doing in that picture? --@sm1usd2knw

@sm1usd2knw RIGHT??? Like, NBD, just the President and the Prime Minister taking their sexy selves out on a date! --@Heather283

@Heather283 @sm1usd2knw Hang on, are they really on a date?? --@bluehouse22

@bluehouse22 @Heather283 @sm1usd2knw Those are just photos from the G-20. All the leaders went sightseeing in Delhi. --@RealNewsFTW2018

@RealNewsFTW2018 Yeah, all the leaders went sightseeing in Delhi. Only Kennedy and Eames spent the whole day whispering in each other's ears. sweetnothing.jpg --@theotherotherhanna

@theotherotherhanna OMG that picture SQUEE --@holyrolypoly12

@theotherotherhanna #ishipit --@panicatthefrisco

@theotherotherhanna They're not whispering in each other's ears, that's just the angle. --@RealNewsFTW2018

@RealNewsFTW2018 What about this picture? handonass.jpg --@theotherotherhanna

@theotherotherhanna IS EAMES'S HAND REALLY ON KENNEDY'S ASS???? --@sm1usd2knw

@theotherotherhanna I think that photo should be called "hand on arse" ;-) #ishipittoo --@Heather283

@theotherotherhanna Kennedy had dust on his suit. Eames was wiping it off. --@RealNewsFTW2018

@RealNewsFTW2018 Right, because there aren't, like, a million other people around who could wipe off the dust on Kennedy's (really attractive) ass. --@theotherotherhanna

@theotherotherhanna Hang on, did Eames really give Kennedy FLOWERS???? bouquet.jpg --@panicatthefrisco

@panicatthefrisco Yup. #ishipit --@theotherotherhanna

@theotherotherhanna @panicatthefrisco All of the world leaders were given bouquets. --@RealNewsFTW2018

@RealNewsFTW2018 @panicatthefrisco Yeah, and all of them kept the bouquets, except for Eames, who gave it to Kennedy. #giveinandshipitalready --@theotherotherhanna

@RealNewsFTW2018 @theotherotherhanna Eames didn't just give it to Kennedy, he did this little flourish thing, it was so cute, look. dying.gif #shipitsohard --@panicatthefrisco

@panicatthefrisco @theotherotherhanna Oh, Eames totally GAVE IT to Kennedy. If you know what I mean. ;-) #ishipit --@Heather283

@Heather283 @theotherotherhanna #ishipitattheG20 --@panicatthefrisco

@panicatthefrisco @Heather283 Oh, I just bet Eames showed Kennedy his G-20. #ishipit --@theotherotherhanna

@theotherotherhanna @panicatthefrisco @Heather283 10/10 would read that fic. --@sm1usd2knw

@sm1usd2knw Already writing it! :D --@theotherotherhanna

@theotherotherhanna Yesssssssssssssssssss #ishipit --@sm1usd2knw

@sm1usd2knw I've never paid such close attention to politics! --@theotherotherhanna

@theotherotherhanna If only they were actually fucking, right? --@sm1usd2knw

@sm1usd2knw Only way to get through those dull-ass meetings is with a blowjob, am I right? --@theotherotherhanna

@theotherotherhanna I support your ideas and would like to subscribe to your newsletter. --@sm1usd2knw

@sm1usd2knw DM me. Let's get this fandom started! --@theotherotherhanna


End file.
